Crimson Desires: DISCONTINUED
by Vivlandi Basil
Summary: Never wander the night alone children for if you do then a creature shall snatch you away. Naruto never believed these words and now he's in an unknown place and having to serve a vampire for how ever long his human life lasts... Itanaru
1. Chapter 1

Hy: Hello again……… Wow another story…….

Naruto: Yeah!!!!!!! Is it itanaru?????

Hy: Dur

Itachi: Good

Naruto: Yetta I get to be with 'Tachi!!!!!!!

Hy: Yep … hey Naruto you do the disclaimer this time

Naruto: OK FANLADY!!!!! reading piece of paper that has the disclaimer on it HmmYaoi doesn't own Naruto…… nor Does she own any of the characters…. That's it

Hy: ok

Everyone: Let the fic begin!!!!!!!!!

Special note from Hy: ok people this story is a request for chibisrule943. so I wrote it and I hope that she and everyone else likes it!!!! Also I'm taking a few requests for stories but it might take me awhile to post them.

Title: Crimson Desire

Author: HmmYaoi or Hmm-sama

'Why is the world spinning? Oh yea… I'm drunk. Weird…always told you couldn't tell if you were… heh gotta remember to beat the hell out of Kiba… Shika and Neji… and Dei…'

'What is this scent? Hm… cinnamon and pine? Odd… but I want it. This blood will be mine…' A tall clocked figure with long onyx hair pulled into a low ponytail slowly, for him, made his way through the backstreets of Konoha. His ruby red eyes seemed to turn darker as he rounded an ally. The scent hit him like a wave, causing him to stagger. Yes… the source was indeed here. Sharp eyes suddenly fell upon the intoxicating human.

It had hair that rivaled the sun and glazed eyes which may normally match the skies. Its shirt was loosely holding onto his small frame and his pants hugged the beautiful creature, showing curves anyone would die for. The vampire stood there for an unbelievable long time, gazing tat the human. Gently Itachi moved towards the drunken boy, knelt down and ran his hand through the golden hair. The silky strands slid softly between each of his icy fingers causing the blonde to moan.

Shivers crawled up Itachi's spine as the boy snuggled into him. The scent was disturbed then as the smell of brandy wafted around them. Obviously the blonde was intoxicated by it. "Dei-nii better… get here … soon," his quiet voice filled Itachi's empty mind, "…it's not… nice of him… to leave… without me…" "…really so this person left you here… alone?" the vampire smirked; no one would want this boy once he was gone. "No… Dei-nii went to go get something… with a person… his hair was red… so I came out here… to wait … but he's not back yet…" the blonde started to panic then, as if he suddenly grasped what happened, "Did he leave… me here alone? Did that man… take him away?" the boy started to cry.

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he understood _who_ had taken the other human. It had been Sasori, his younger cousin. He sighed and held onto the still weeping blonde, "Do you feel abandoned by him:" hi whispered in the boys' ear. "…yea… but I shouldn't be suprised I guess… everyone leaves me…" the blonde confessed. The vampire frowned as he heard this, "Why would they do that?" "Because everyone… say's I'm too… pure for them…"

Silence… for the longest time was set into place before the vampire broke it, "Well… since no one wants you," he suddenly held the blonde to his body, pressing it against his abdomen in a bone crushing embrace, "I'm gonna have to take you." as the words fell from his mouth… his teeth sank into the tender neck of the smaller male.

The pain was intense… but the boy only let whimpers escape while his fingers gripped Itachi hard. The taste was much better than the scent… it drove him close to the edge of sanity. As the heart slowed down the boy muttered, "Why…" Itachi lifted his mouth away from the blood, "…don't question me… but do tell me your name _pet_." There was, once again, silence then, "Naruto."

"Well then Naruto," he gently picked up the blonde, "welcome to my bed," Naruto slid into unconsciousness.

'Ow… why does my body hurt, un? Oh yea… that guy Sasori had 'fun' with me… but why does my neck hurt the most, un?' Deidara gently lifted his sore body off the large bed. But he didn't make it very far before a cold arm encircled his waist, pulling him back to the bed. "Where do you think your going Dorei?" the blonde shivered in pleasure as a tongue made its way up his back. "N-nowhere Sasori." "No… call me Sasori-danna or just Danna," the red haired vampire gently whispered near his neck. "Sasori-danna, un." Then Deidara collapsed back onto the bed.

Itachi stepped into the manor just as Sasori came gliding down the stairs. "My dear cousin… it seems as though you've found a very luscious human… will you share it?" Sasori asked the dangerous elder vampire. Itachi hissed, "No… why would I share my sureibu with you… when you have your own?" Sasori froze before he reached the last step… so the boy still remembered him taking is brother. He backed away from the powerful vampire as he came closer. "Sasori… if you ever tough my sureibu then I will kill you." He stopped halfway up the stairs, "Or perhaps I shall inform Pein-otooji?" "No! please Itachi-kun… I swear I won't tough him." "Very well then." And he continued up the stairs and to his bedroom door.

Skillfully, he held Naruto and opened the door… only to shut and lock it a few seconds later. He glided over to his bed and gently lay the sill unconscious blonde down. The boys' angelic face looked peaceful and calm. A smile pulled at he corners of the vampires lips, "welcome home… my Naruto…" and kissed him on the lips.

Hy: wow that was kinda good….

Naruto: I don't really do anything do i

Itachi: you're innocent and I get to taste you… you did a lot

hy: anyway…. Hope you liked it and please review or I won't update


	2. Chapter 2

Hy: hello peoples!!

Pein: Yo

Hy: well I finally finished this chapter!!

Pein: it's kinda short don't u think?

Hy: yes…… but I'll try to make the next one longer

Pein: Knowing u it will be

Hy: damn right!!

Pein: ok….

Hy: anyway here's the stuff known as the disclaimer and warning!! Oh and my corner…. Specifically for the ddd reviewers

_-- Hy's Corner--_

_Ai: wow the funny thing is that I'm updating!! lol I still want to say thank you for the review and I'm happy u luved it_

_Kurokage12: I know….. I didn't want to make it too long for the first chapter so I edited a bit…. I still think it worked out ok…. Do u? Lol thanks for the review!!_

_Damian: Good to know u like vampires. And I don't know what ur talking about…. But thanks for the review!!_

_Ddd on 3/16: HELLO FELLOW ITANARU LOVER!! Lol thanks for the review!!_

_Wow…… that's it….._

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or any of the characters…. Cause if I did then Itachi-sama would still be alive and Sauce Gay would be dead and eaten by Zetsu. –Sobbing in a corner morning Itachi-

**Warning: THIS IS YAOI!! Yaoi is BoyxBoy…… or Seme/Uke to most…. A.k.a for me ItaNaru!! I like ItaNaru….it's the bestest in the world!! DON'T. ARGUE. WITH. ME.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto slowly opened his lids. For a few seconds he stared blankly at the pale chest in front of him… then his eyes widened in shock. He, Naruto, was surrounded by blankets and in the arms of some man. His gorgeous face turned tomato red. It was the worst day ever… or was it night?

Quietly he attempted to untangle himself from the bed, along with the man… but two pale arms tightened their grip on his slim form. He gasped… the man was unusually cold.

'Does this man have an illness?' As goose bumps erupted along his back, his neck started to throb. He gasped as the pain increased. 'What the hell?' then he realized the man was awake.

Itachi smirked, "Well it seems by bite is the only thing keeping you here." His hand wandered toward the firm globes, "Such a pretty face…"

Naruto felt a hand wander down. He, once again, attempted to squirm away but the vampire had no intention of letting his pet go…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Deidara was bored with a capital B. Sasori-danna had left him some really expensive food, but he didn't feel like eating. He looked at this clothes… again… out of boredom.

Ita was a pretty simple outfit, pants and a shirt that hugged his body, showing his slight curves. His long blonde hair fell along his shoulder blades. Along his arms were thin chains. (He found them by the bed O.o) The silence became increasingly long. Just as he felt slamming his head into the floor, Sasori entered the room.

Deidara's mood change was nearly tangible. Sasori allowed a rare smile. After that… they had thier… fun…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"S-stop it," Naruto whimpered. The vampire smirked while licking his pets' ear. The boys taste was very exquisite… better than any human he had ever 'played' with. Itachi's member slowly hardened causing him to lust for the blonde. His cool breath brushed over Naruto's hair.

"P-please," the blonde pleaded with his capture. Itachi's smirk transformed into a grin, "Don't wanna… in fact," he flipped the poor human onto his back, "I want more…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hy: I'm evil!!

Pein: Indeed u r….

Hy: well I'm already working on the next chapter so it'll be more ItaNaru….ie… and there will be a bit more of SasoDei…. My second favorite pairing!!

Pein: me thinks she looks forward to writing SasoDei….. lol

Hy: any way peoples please remember to leave me lovely reviews

Pein: she likes them

Hy: indeed I do


	3. Chapter 3

Hy's corner for ddd reviewers:

Hy: hi!!

Deidara: hello peoples

Hy: that's my line…..

Deidara: now it's mine

Hy: damn u

Deidara: don't damn me!!

Hy: ok….only if u shut up so I can do the disclaimer and the warning

Deidara: …fine…

Hy's corner for ddd reviewers:

_Dirtygirl42: I'm sorry I forgot to put the definitions on the bottom of the first page. But here are the definitions of some of them._

_Sureibu- slave_

_Otooji- uncle_

_Dorei- slave_

_Danna- husband, master_

_If I missed any then please tell me!!_

Disclaimer: -out cold but then cat pounces her- WTF?? Oh –sees the word 'disclaimer'- better do that….. I don't own Naruto… because if I did then Tachi would still be here –sobbing- TACHI!!

**Warning: People this is a yaoi (BoyxBoy) fanfic and it shall always be a yaoi fanfic for I am a yaoi writer!! **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The vampire lowered his lips until they met Naruto's soft ones. Underneath him, his pet was fighting against the weight pinning him down. Itachi raised his hand to rest on the blonde's chin, while prying it open. Quickly he slipped his tongue inside the sweet cavern. Naruto's eyes widened in horror, he didn't want this… hell he didn't even know how he got here!

His teeth closed on Itachi's tongue. The vampire pulled away from his pet, hands covering his mouth. Naruto squirmed from underneath the man and pelted for the door. He swung it open, and then ran to the left as he caught a glimpse of a stair case.

His hurried feet raced to the landing and down each step, his heart thumping. As he looked up the stairs, his heart froze along with his blood.

Itachi glare at the pathetic human, his chin covered in blood. Before his pet could even consider funning again he was down the stairs, his firm grip on the blonde's upper arm, pulling the mow fighting, boy to him.

His struggles renewed as one of Itachi's arms snaked around his back, hand grabbing his shoulder, the others forcing his chin up. He felt the grip on this shoulder relax slightly as lips touched his.

His feet suddenly left the ground, causing the blonde to grab the vampire over the shoulders. Itachi let out a reluctant smirk at the action. He pulled the frightened teenager closer to him. Although he was angry about the tongue, he couldn't hurt the poor human… not yet anyway. Tenderly he licked his pets' ear, who whimpered. Fluently he carried the frightened boy up the spinning staircase and back to his room, which he locked the dead bolt, door lock, and the key lock without breaking stride.

His greedy lips pressed harder onto the other males, teeth gently biting down on the lower lip, begging for entrance. Naruto moaned unexpectantly allowing a lustful Itachi to slide his tongue in once more. Only this time he held the boy's jaw open at the hinge.

Naruto's subconscious started ringing alarms, trying to alert him to what was happening. His ocean, blue eyes shot open in horror, he didn't want to be the source of someone's pleasure, hell she STILL didn't know how he had gotten there! Stubbornly he tried to force the man to let him down.

Itachi finally reached the bed and dropped the human onto it, who attempted to crawl away form him, and he licked his lips as he gripped the right ankle, tugging it toward him. Naruto yelped in shock as his ankle was pulled back and a sudden weight pushed his stomach into the silky sheets of the bed.

He felt something long scrap along his exposed neck stopping briefly where Itachi had bitten him. A low chuckle filled the silence, "Shhh dear pet," the blonde felt something slide under his stomach, "I need some pleasure. So be a good pet and behave," he pause thinking of a threat, "Or you won't be very well taken care of… and your nii-san will be punished severely."

The vampire smirked evilly as he felt the smaller male stiffen as his words sink in. He liked knowing he could bribe the boy.

He swung his let over the blonde's left, hooked his foot around the smaller leg, prying it away from the other leg. His left hand snaked downward finally stopping at the button of the trousers. Hastily he undid them and pulled them, one handed down, revealing a lick, smaller member.

The vampire licked his lips again as he gripped the semi-erect member. Taking hi thumb he gently rubbed it, waiting for the human to react.

Naruto moaned, even though he didn't want to be the source of pleasure for this man, he still liked the touch. Shivers crawled up his spine as the man pumped him. He whimpered as they increased in speed, each one pushing him closer to his climax. Finally he came on Itachi's hand.

For several minutes Naruto gasped, trying to get used to the lack of pleasure anymore. He felt the man release his member and his leg. He relaxed and laid down on his stomach. He was slightly aware of his pants being pulled off him completely and a hand pushing him further into the bed. Slowly his mind realised what was happening as something tried to push inside his ass INTO him. He tried to yell but his head was pushed into a pillow.

Itachi hissed as Naruto's walls tightened, he pulled out then thrust back into the human, who succeeded in screaming in pain. He thrust out and back in the blonde, tearing the walls. Naruto's scrams and pleads filled Itachi's mind. After several more thrusts he pulled out and thrust one final time, coming inside the broken, bleeding boy.

Soft whimpers filled the room, but Itachi ignored them, he encircled his pet and pulled him up. The vampire sat cross legged setting the boy in the crock of his legs, his blonde hair on his shoulder, "You belong to me now pet."

Blue eyes gazed unknown ahead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara sat up, causing a sleepy Sasori to fall off the bed. His deep blue eyes widened a fraction as he heard a scram, form a voice he had grown up knowing that voice, "Naruto?"

Another scram, this time louder, pierced the silence. E jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. He felt a hand grab his wrist, "Where do you think you're going?"

A louder scram echoed around them. Sasori grinned evilly, "It seems Itachi-sama finally 'played' with his pet," he whispered in Deidara's ear, "I believe you called him Naru-chan."

Deidara's heart froze, of all the people he cared about, Naruto was at the top of his list. He felt a tar slide down his cheek. Sasori licked it away, "Don't cry. We'll visit him tomorrow."

Deidara relaxed a bit, "Do you promise?" the red head let out a rare smile, "Yes," Deidara looked up, slightly bewildered, "I promise."

The blonde nuzzled Sasori's neck, "Ok."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hy: wow that took FOREVER to write

Deidara: only the lemon

Hy: my hand hurts

Deidara: want me to kiss it better?

Hy: …later

Deidara: ok

Hy: anyway please remember to review!!


	4. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Dear Readers,

For the past several months I have been altering my writing style quiet a bit. As a result I have entered a 'rewrite' point in my writing. My question to you, the readers, is this:

**Q: Should I delete the previous chapters in this story and post the new ones or just submit the new chapters after the originals? **

If you do not wish for either of those options then tell me something you would like as the reader. I am sorry to draw your attention since you are most likely hopeing for an update. I swear I am trying my hardest to save this story! It's really my fault since i made it to similar to Fates Gifts but hey I'm only human.

Again I am sorry if you do not like what I am doing but I must if you wish to understand the story.

HmmYaoi

P.S. For those who have read my new work (The Beauty Is Mine) and my recent updates do you like my new style? If you find a problem with it please tell me. Also if you need a itanaru story idea I have plenty to hand out! My brain has been working overtime with new ideas. It's quiet annoying actually!

P.S.S. No matter what happens I will not be deleting this story! If anyone has ideas or would like something to appear in the story leave it in a review or PM me.

P.S.S.S. If there are oneshot ideas you would like from me I'm willing to write them! No more than three chapters though...anything more is called a story to me.

P.S.S.S.S. **_ITANARU SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!!! _**


	5. Rewrite: Chapter 1

--

Chapter 1: **Drunken Prize**

--

'Why is the world spinning?' clouded azure eyes tried to focus on any object around him. The booming echoes of voices and music resonating loudly in his head.

'Drunk? Huh guess so...' Swaying to the left a bit the males blond hair lifted off his neck a bit, 'Where'd everyone go?'

**Abandoned**

Those lone feelings stung at his heart and soul. In his hand the bottle of brandy fell down to the trash filled ally with a loud crash. The small amount of remains dripped off the shattered glass as the blond walked away.

"Deidara-nii wouldn't leave me though!"

"_Hey I'm going out with my friend, un." A tall blond male pointed to his red head companion who stood there smirking._

"Kiba and Shikamaru wouldn't go off without me!"

"_Kiba where are you going?" _

"_Hinata called and asked if I wanted to go to a movie with her!" the brunet sounded thrilled._

"_What about you Shika?"_

"_Temari wants to go to a different club and she's dragging me with her...troublesome." _

The blond slumped toward the ground. Despair the key emotion at the moment. An emotion that he found impossible to fight without someone to help guide him through it.

**Alone**

--

Wandering the streets at night is never a good idea. Those that dare may never be given the chance to see the sun again. A small human female was taking the dare on the same night our blond was wandering about drunk and drowning in his despair.

Soft strands of blond hair fell to her waist and her pale blue eyes were clouded with though. Her leather coat rustled at the collar then.

Eyes snapped out of her trance as pale, strong fingers wrapped around her neck. There was no time to cry or scream as her throat was crushed painfully slow.

"Don't you know?" A smooth baritone voice whispered in her ear, "Humans are not safe once the sun goes down? The grip around her neck grew tight, cutting off blood flow.

The sweet elixir that the man wanted from her cool body

As the life drained out of her the vampire shifted so he held her neck with one hand and the other held her wrist up to his lips.

--

Sweet wine flowed out of the dead girl at a slow rate. But one could not rush the matter of drinking without losing their life. After all a vampire would not hesitate if blood was flowing.

This man was no different than others of his race. His deep onyx hairs hung loosely in a low pony tail while his eyes gleaming bright crimson against ivory skin. His red tinted tongue ran across the pierce marks on the body as the blood finally stopped flowing through her.

Releasing the corpse the man started to walk away, his thirst satisfied for now. Around him the night was silent; well for this town anyway. The dull hum of music drifted in the air from the southeast of him though, indicating that there was a small party.

A party that was full of drunken humans that would not remember to look out for vampires.

Crimson eyes sparkled as the thirst grew once more, the need for more blood urging him toward the party. Willingly he obliged to the calling.

--

Vampire POV

--

**Desire**

To vampires that is all blood truly is. However one looks at it the blood of humans is a desire that those who crave away to quench the burning thirst.

Although all vampires drink they each have a preference. Some immortals crave the blood of sinners while others desire the blood of children.

I crave the blood of the pure minded and heart.

Everything of my being draws in my ideal drink. My voice empties their minds and my eyes keep them near me while I lull them into insecurity.

The woman who I drained was not my ideal though. Sure she had a pure mind but her blood was tainted by the child that grew in her womb. All children, while they grow in their mothers contain evil and taste foul to me.

But thanks to her blood I am not parched and will be able to concentrate on finding my ideal.

The thrumming beats of that party should be a hot spot...

My ideal would definitely be there.

--

As the beats grew louder the vampire slowed down from his ninja-like run, his breaths as even as if her were still. There was no need to continue running. His victims weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

When the thrumming building was only half a block away though he found it; the most delicious scent. Cinnamon clinging to pine wafted through the air, capturing the vampire's attention. Saliva started to build up in his mouth. The scent was intoxicating, much better than anything that the immortal had had before. Better yet this scent told him that he source was outside.

It would be easy to find without other warm humans in his way.

--

The blond human stumbled a bit as his foot caught on a stuck out wire, clinging to his pants. As he stopped to free himself, a shiver crawled up his spine.

He stumbled from side to side, ears ringing with each step. He felt as if his head were going to split in two. Then there was the feeling of falling as he tripped over his feet.

But he never hit the ground. Instead something caught him around his torso, holding his body off the ground so that his shoe tips skimmed below.

Warm breath caused goose bumps to appear on the blonds' neck and arms, "Small humans like you should not be wandering along at night."

His heart thumped with surprise his warm wrist was held by a strong hand. The smell of mint enveloped the air as the voice spoke again, "Mm. You smell even better up close little lamb." The voice was rough, almost as if it were turned on, "Tell me your name lamb."

The blond shivered again as something damp ran over the nap of his neck, "Naruto." it was amazing that the blond was even able to answer without stuttering.

"Naruto? Well then it would be an honor if you would allow me a small taste Naruto-kun." ((If you haven't figured it out yet then wow people wow))

Large goose bumps formed as the man ran his nose over the crease of the blonds' wrist. As words jumbled up in his brain the man inhaled deeply enjoying the smell of the sweet wine flowing beneath the thin membrane.

Unable to respond Naruto shrunk into the man's arm allowing the vampire to have a clear view of the red fluid that he craved so much pumping quickly through those small veins. Unable to resist any longer the vampire put his mouth to Naruto's wrist and nipped light enough to just scratch down to a small vein.

The blood that bubbled to the surface was heavenly.

Hungrily the vampire ran his tongue over the drop of blood, leaving a smear behind where he had failed to collect all of it. Naruto shivered at the sensation of that warm tongue going over his skin. It made that sting on his wrist unnoticeable.

After licking away the trace that he had left the vampire smirked with satisfaction, "You're even better than you smell Naruto-kun." Then the smell of brandy wafted around as the blond moaned a bit when the pounding in his head grew louder. This human, the one who he was drawn to, was drunk on brandy.

The vampire chuckled a bit and put his chin to rest on Naruto's shoulder, "Do you have a headache Naruto-kun?" The blond nodded, "Well I'll make it all better if you want me to."

Those tempting azure eyes turned to lock on his ruby ones. "Can you make my head stop pounding and my heart stop hurting?"

The raven narrowed his eyes the smallest bit, "Your heart?"

"Yeah, my friends and brother deserted me here and it hurts a lot. It's like they abandoned me for something of more important value."

For a drunken human this boy wasn't very good at keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Maybe I can make that better too." The vampire shrugged before tightening his grip on the drunken blond, "I'll take care of you and keep you safe for however long I want to alright?" Such dangerous word the vampire whispered as he slowly pushed his hips into the blonds, just standing here talking made the vampire want more from him.

"Really?"

"Yes...but you have to agree to never leave unless I say otherwise."

"How do you know I'll keep my word?"

"I'll show you later when your better lamb."

Naruto looked hard into those ruby eyes and asked his last question, "What's your name?"

The vampire hesitated before grinning and pinching a nerve lightly, "Itachi." Azure eyes became unfocused as his mind began to shut down at last. The last he noticed was the vampire bending forward and kissing his neck, "Sleep soundly little lamb."

With a small smile Naruto rolled himself into the man who would be his death.


	6. Rewrite: Chapter 2

--

Chapter 2

--

Itachi slowly started walking as his schedule came into the front of his mind. For awhile now he had just stood in that ally, holding Naruto and watching as sleep took over. Although he didn't like admitting it but the fact that the human was so innocent when he was drunk was hard to resist.

But the warmth of different humans was closing in. The patrol known as ROOT would be about in minutes and with his luck they would stop Itachi from taking his drunken prize.

Hissing a bit under his breath Itachi started once again into his ninja-like run, swinging the blonds' legs up so that he caught them in his hand that had been holding Naruto's wrist. Tightening his grip the vampire tensed his legs and jumped into the air, landing light as a cat on the roof that was twenty feet above the cobbled ally.

In no time at all the raven, jumping from roof to roof, started to slow down his run as he reached the outskirts of the village. ROOT wouldn't follow him now that he was outside their territory. If they pursued him then they would meet others of his kind.

Loosening his grip a bit the vampire slowed till he was walking, no longer in a hurry to get home. If he hurried then the others would ask if he was going to share and that was a conversation that he would rather skip if he could help it.

'As if I would share my prize.' His thoughts were full of venom as he imagined another vampire's mouth touching this boy. 'I caught him so I'm keeping him to myself.'

--

Slinking out of the dark Itachi looked forward as a large castle ruin, sitting between two large hills over taken by large plants, appeared. Vampires from a ten mile radius always came here. It was peaceful and easily kept from humans who had forgotten it so long ago. But there was a part of him that was certain that humans would want this place back. After all this is where their community did start.

As the shadow of the large structure fell over him a man crawled of from a bed made in the bushes, "Itachi-san!"

Looking over the raven nearly groaned as the small boy came running over. He was small, much too small to have been changed but that pedophile had kept him quiet. Orochimaru had bitten this child and kept him until the bastard had decided to move on, leaving the child here.

"Haku what are you doing here?"

"I got bored so I was waiting for Konan-onee to come back..." he sounded guilty.

"What else?" He was gentle as he paused to talk with the child. The last thing he needed was for Haku to bit his prey. Because of his child-like mind Haku saw any human as food, no matter if it were alive or dead. And it was certain that Naruto would not be safe if the child wanted a taste.

"I...accidentally killed the bird..."

"...how do you accidentally kill a bird?"

"By forgetting to let it out of its cage," mumbled the child.

There was a soft moan as the blond nestled his face into Itachi's chest. This caught Haku's attention, "Itachi...that human is alive?"

"Haku go and play for a bit," Itachi returned to walking, faster than before, this time in a hurry to get the blond inside.

It didn't take long before he was at the doorway, his hand stretched out to the handle. Haku's voice called, "Next time bring me something too!"

With little effort the vampire had the door open, inside, and the door closed within seconds. There was no sign of another vampire but that didn't mean anything. Most of these immortals knew how to hide, even from each other.

"Welcome back Itachi-san." The cool voice was located somewhere behind a statue.

"Hello Pein. I heard your mate has gone off hunting without you."

"Konan was looking for something specific this time, she wanted to be alone."

"That's rather understanding since Konan helps take care of Haku."

A man with orange hair stepped out from behind the statue, his eyes filled with circles in circles. It was confusing why his eyes were like that but it was handy when keeping humans calm. "I see you found something of interest...perhaps another one of your 'desires'," he chuckled a bit, "I wonder how this human will react..."

"Pein...shut up and go get something to eat."

"Boo the big bad vamp is pissy tonight!" The man smirked playfully, "It was better when it was me under you."

"Go hunt Pein."

"Whatever you say Itachi-san," and with a grin the orange haired man walked to the door and left within a few seconds.

"Why on earth did I change him?"

--

The door shut softly with a small click while Itachi hesitated with the slumbering human still in his arms. Just like a groom hesitating with his bride at the doorway of their marriage. If he continued now then Naruto would never have a chance at being human again. But as the vampire knew he wouldn't have to go out for a bit.

This was good, especially if _that_ was truly coming toward them.

Shrugging slightly the raven stepped forward, his face set in a blank expression that would cause anyone's heart rate to pick up. Putting as little force behind him, Itachi walked up to the large bed dressed in satin and lay the blond down on it.

A moan of discomfort came from the blond as the heat that he had built up from his own body was taken away. A small shiver shook his body as his skin came in contact with the cold sheets. His face scrunched in before he rolled over and curled into a ball. Goosebumps appeared on his neck and Itachi smirked.

In one fluid movement the vampire sat down so his thigh rested against Naruto's back and bent over to see his face. Blond eyebrows that were close together slowly relaxed as the sheets started to warm up. With a small smile Itachi bent forward and whispered in Naruto's ear, "Everything will be alright now."

--

The pounding that echoed from all around his blond head started to die down as the buzzing quieted. Groaning he rotated neck only to find that there was something blocking his head somewhere to the right. Annoyed he opened his eyes and saw something that made his heart skip a beat.

It was an arm. But not an arm alone for it was connecting to a body that was lying next to him. Azure eyes widened in horror before he looked up and saw half closed ruby eyes looking down on him. "You're awake?"

A dim memory rang as that voice spoke. It was a delicious sound that had found him in that ally he had been wandering down. "Well now that you're awake I can show you how I'm going to make all your worries go away."

That rang another bell as the memory came back to him. "What?"

"I'm going to make everything better now."

"But I do-"

"Shh," a pale figure pushed to his lips, "Don't talk for a second."

Naruto tried to move away but there was an arm wrapped around his waist, as if it were there to prevent him from getting away. "Naruto just be quiet and stay still." It was a command this time and Naruto stiffened at the threat of it. That tone alone was enough to stop anyone in their steps.

"See? No harm if you do as your told." Such a mocking voice.

Unable to disobey Naruto closed his eyes, denying that anything that was happening was real. The weight on the bed shifted as the vampire got up, his footsteps going away from the bed but not far. Less than ten seconds later the weight returned to the bed and his wrists were grabbed. Eyes shooting open the blond saw two metal wristbands in the raven's large hands.

Itachi noticed the panicked look, "This will keep you here. So that I don't have to go out and bring you back here." with one hand he held the left wrist and put one of the open bands on it. With a quick flex of his fingers it closed. He did the same with the other one and it wasn't that bad.

IT was a simple design. Overall it was silver but there were a few small holes in it, they were outlined in a red color. Almost the color of blood. There were also small engravings on it, they spelled out desire. He gazed at them for a bit before a hand gripped his thigh.

Startled he turned back to the man, Itachi his memories told him, his eyes widening as Itachi loosened his grip and his fingers danced on his thigh as someone would on a keyboard. "It's been awhile since I last had a human here."

Fingers tightened again and his thigh was squeezed again, "You're skin is just soft enough that I'll enjoy myself."

**Enjoy?**

It was then that a certain piece of his mind clicked. He was there just for that, to be the pleasure of this person. "Don't!" He meant it as a scream but of course in the moment it was more of a whisper.

Bright ruby eyes looked through long lashes, their depths drowning the blond for a minute. "Do you want me to stop?" the delicious voice held a small note of plea in it, begging Naruto to let him continue. For twenty-seven breaths they were silent before Naruto produced his answer, "I don't want you to stop."

A small smile formed on Itachi's lips before he leaned down so his lips were mere millimeters away from those soft human ones. Hesitating Itachi watched for alarm on the blonds face and when he found none he pressed his lips lightly to Naruto's.


	7. Rewrite: Chapter 3

--

Chapter Three

--

The few seconds that they had their lips pressed together were just that of an ordinary kiss. Nothing special except that Itachi's scent filled his every being. Inhaling the vampires scent, Naruto shuddered as he was intoxicated. The raven was a mixture of musk and forest, much tastier than anything he had ever smelled before.

As his head started to spin though Itachi broke away and moved his mouth down to Naruto's shirt. Hungrily fangs ripped through the shirt and, within milliseconds, had created a tear from the neck down to a nipple.

Moving slowly Itachi trailed kisses down the shivering blond, who was totally out of it, and ran his hands over soft, tan skin. At last his mouth touched the edge of Naruto's soft nipple. With a smirk Itachi lifted his mouth away and attacked Naruto's ears.

Naruto bit his lip in a vain attempt to hold back a sound that had built up in this throat. But as Itachi's teeth gentle nipped his lob it came out. It was a mixture of pleasure and defiance in one note. Almost satisfied with the noise the vampire let go of the lob and went back to Naruto's lips.

There was more pressure in this touch. Itachi's lips hungrily pealed the blonds apart while Naruto attempted to clear his head again as the husky scent filled him once more. With a sharp inhale Itachi slid his tongue into the sweet cavern with satisfaction.

Azure eyes bulged as the curious tongue explored the small area, touching the warm tongue and dancing with it for a few seconds before moving on to rubbing against it. The taste was so much better than the smell.

Oceanic eyes slowly began to close as this kiss continued thus. Gently he pulled himself to the cool creature and pressed himself right to it, not caring about what might happen like he had before.

The raven on the other hand was pleased with his catch. Naruto's taste, so much more potent than any other humans that he was drawn to, was absolutely perfect. It drew Itachi in like his surely did his prey. But he was also sexually aroused now. Just kissing the blond was not enough for him anymore.

He needed more…

Ever so tenderly he pulled away from Naruto's mouth and latched onto his adam's apple and sucked it. Eyes widening ever so slightly Naruto managed to think about what he was doing. With horror he also remembered that he was going all the way with a man he didn't even know.

"I don't want this." He twisted a bit and pulled himself away from the ravens mouth.

Crimson eyes flashed up at him in shock before a small smile was seen under all the mans bangs, "Really now? You don't want me to finish what I started?"

Falling into the trap Naruto nodded his head.

"So you won't go all the way with me willingly?"

Just as he was about to nod again Itachi let go and he fell to the bed. "Then pretend this isn't happening."

Fluidly the vampire pressed the warm wrists into the bed and latched onto his chest, biting and sucking occasionally. Naruto on the other hand struggled uselessly as, slowly, his innocently warm body was devoured by the starved man.

"Stop!" his pleas increased as Itachi roamed the tan body with pleasure, his being craving the blond male.

"Stop!"

He continued to work his way down while his grip on the blonds wrists tightened ever so slightly. With ease the vampire pulled them so they were side by side and let his left hand collect the blonds left wrist. His right hand moved down to the small silver button that held the boys pants together.

Naruto's squirms, renewed with adrenaline, caused the raven to let go of the wrists for a seconds; just enough time for the blond to act. With one quick flick of his hand he hit Itachi in the face, slamming his teeth down on his tongue.

Pulling away Itachi clamped his hands to his tongue, allowing Naruto to slide out from under him and onto the floor, head first. Twisting over the blond got to his hands and knees and onto his feet in a clumsy rush. His heart hammering he raced over to the door and turned the handle. A low curse followed as the knob stopped, "Shit, shit, shit!" he muttered hurriedly as he tried to unlock the door with weak fingers.

As he finally heard the door click hands landed against the door, parallel to each other, successfully trapping him. Something usually warm pressed into his backside and pressed him into the door, his head tilting so his right hear pressed to it as well. Warm, husky breath ran into his ear, "That wasn't very nice lamb."

Shivering out of fear Naruto closed his eyes as he cringed into the wall, "And to think I was going to go easy on you." Leaning forward Itachi put his lips to Naruto's lob, "But not anymore." Opening his mouth he bit down on the tender lob with more strength.

With a shrill cry of pain Naruto went to move his head to the side and pressed his forehead into the door only to have a hand come and grip his hair. Struggling renewed, the blond twisted his head this way and than but to no avail as the vampire pulled him away from the door, snaking his free arm around his waist.

Grinning down on the struggling blond Itachi pulled the reluctant blond back toward the bed, his body aroused by the boys struggling. His entire length erect and ready for release. As he neared the bed though Naruto squirmed out of his grasp and tried to duck out from under his arm.

Forming a one-armed embrace he trapped the blond who's strength was weaker than before. Ignoring the observation Itachi walked over to the side of the bed and threw the human down on it. Shocked by the impact it took Naruto a moment to reorganize his train of thought and by the time he did Itachi was unbuttoning is pants ever so slowly.

Panicked again Naruto attempted to crawl away from him and yelped in surprise as his right ankle was pulled backwards. Fear bubble up again as a sudden weight pushed his stomach into the silky sheets underneath him as he was straddled. He shivered as he felt hands grip his forearms and press them to his sides.

A low chuckle filled the silence, "Shh dear lamb," the blond felt something slide under his stomach. "I need some pleasure so be a good boy and behave." The vampire smirked evilly as he felt the smaller male stiffen as his words sink in. He swung his leg over the blonds left, hooking his foot around the smaller leg, prying it away from the other leg. His left hand snaked downward finally stopping at the button of the trousers the blond was wearing.

Hastily he undid them and pulled them, one handed down, not even bothering with the blonds length. The raven licked his lips again as he slowly lifted the blond's butt into the air, gripping him tightly.

Slowly Naruto realized what was happening as something tried to push inside his ass INTO him. He tried to yell but his head was pushed into a pillow as a hand let go of his hips and went to the top of his head. Itachi hissed as Naruto's walls tightened, he pulled out then thrust back into the human, who succeeded in screaming in pain. He thrust out and back in the blonde, tearing the walls. Naruto's screams and pleads filled Itachi's mind.

After several more thrusts he pulled out and thrust one final time, coming inside the broken, bleeding boy. Soft whimpers filled the room, but Itachi ignored them, he encircled his pet and pulled him up. The vampire sat cross legged setting the boy in the crock of his legs, his blonde hair on his shoulder, "You belong to me now pet."

Naruto shuddered delicately as the feel of his body became tainted with the filth of rape.

--

Looking down on a shivering, pained boy with flowing blond hair, a red head smirked down upon him. It was a beautiful sight, too bad it wouldn't last forever like all his other works of art. As he watches the blond screamed slightly as his canines elongated.

Such beautiful sounds that pierced the cold night air.

_Watching was what the red head was best at when it came to art. He would sit still or in an area for however long it took for his next project to come along. But this time it had been nearly too easy. His burnt ruby eyes caught the brief glimpse of a tall, blond male pulling a smaller blond behind him. _

_The blond was almost perfect, for nature to create something like him though it was impressive. An elegant frame, long limbs, and better yet a glow of Despair. It was such a beautiful thing to see, the glow that followed him everywhere he went in the tightly packed area, so much that it captivated his attention._

_After absentmindedly watching the blond wander around the red head stood up and went in to release the bait. Walking expertly between the bodies that emanated warmth, the red head soon stood behind the blond who was ordering a small drink. _

"_Excuse me," his strong voice was easy to hear over the babbling of voices and pounding music._

_Watching with amusement the red head watched as the blond turned with confused eyes. "My name is Sasori and I was hoping that you would like to go do something with me." the velvet texture of his voice seemed to entrance the human._

"_Names Deidara, un." Inwardly Sasori cringed. So much for the soon to be perfect project, "What do you want?" _

"_I already told you. I just want to go do something and I want you to join me." _

"_Really...well what exactly do you want to do, un?" _

_Thinking rather quickly the red head replied smoothly, "I was going to go out and harvest a plant that I'm sure you're aware of." _

_Deidara's eyes widened with acknowledgment, "I love that weed! Do you know where to find a lot?" _

"_Actually I know where people harvest them and we can just take some without them knowing." Lying was easy when it came to this human, almost as easy as telling a child your going for a walk. _

"_Awesome! Wait I gotta tell my lil brother, un." _

**_Brother?_**

_Deidara shot his hand forward and grabbed Sasori's wrist and started pulling him toward the other blond that the red head had already seen, "Naruto! Hey I'm going out with my friend, un." The smaller blond looked over at Sasori as the taller blond pointed at him. He smirked as he knew that Deidara was going to truly be his finest project, despite the 'un' he always tacked on._

Smirking Sasori looked down at the panting blond who was starting to relax his muscles. Quietly he stepped so his feet were in front of the blonds face, "Welcome to my world Deidara-san."


	8. Rewrite: Chapter 4

--

Chapter Four

--

The first thing Naruto comprehended when he woke up was the pain. Everywhere hurt so much; from his toes to the back of his head. Shivering he hesitantly opened his eyes and looked at his wristbands as they gleamed in the light of the setting sun.

The setting sun?

Sitting up in a hurry he looked out the windows that were to his left and, sure enough, the sun was setting against the dark mountains. The beauty that he had come accustomed to was going out for hours.

Eyes wide with shock he didn't notice where he was until there was a light tap against wood. Turning with blinding speed for a human he saw the door handle twist left and the crack, thin and dark, widening as the wooden door was opened.

At first he saw nothing in the black doorway. Not even a hint of a tall figure whose body had violated him. Then a small voice, light in the dense air broke the silence.

"You're the human Itachi brought home!"

Jumping nearly off the bed Naruto spun his torso around and looked behind him.

On the window pain, sitting as a child would sit on a swing, a young brunet child sat looking at him with a gleeful expression. With a smile the child addressed him again, "I won't move if you really did sleep this long. It'll hurt even more if you do. By the way I'm Haku."

"Haku? Well then nice to meet you I guess…" Naruto mumbled as he looked back at the doorway, "Are you also a vampire?"

Haku blinked and tilted his head off the left, his eyes widening ever so slightly, "A vampire? Why would you think that?" with a swish of his sleeve though an apple appeared and he bit down into it.

Naruto shrugged before looking over his shoulder, "You appeared out of nowhere and have a small speck of red on the corner of your mouth."

Haku raised his hand to his mouth, blocking if from Naruto's view, "Do not!"

Rolling his eyes the blond looked back to the door and stiffened as the man who had played him entered the room. "Haku I told you to stay away from this room until you fed."

Naruto flinched as the vampire suddenly was in front of him, leaning over him so that his arms were wrapped over his shoulders, "I don't want you any where near my boy."

Despite all the terror that Naruto felt, the words that the vampire whispered ever so harshly made him feel warmth that disturbed him. It felt nice being sheltered like this and defended. Looking up Naruto hesitantly looked at the deadly face of the vampire whose smile was deadly beautiful. Hastily he looked back down as Naruto meet Itachi's greedy eyes.

"Konan is back so go out with Pein or something."

"Fine…I'll be back Naruto-san." The soft touch of wind blew on Naruto's bare back and Itachi pushed him down to the bed. Itachi frowned down on the human, "Who said you could talk to him, hm?"

"Don't tou-" Itachi moved Naruto so he could put his hands on either side of his shoulders,

"Do not tell me what to do. That is one of the first lessons a tamed animal should learn." He licked his lips sexily and lowered his hips to press into Naruto's crotch, "A lesson I take great pleasure in teaching disrespectful humans."

Naruto cursed in his head as his body started to tingle with unknown feeling that made his cells feel like they were on fire. "I'm sure you do," he turned his face away from Itachi who smirked in response.

"Do I need to show you?" The vampire asked before leaning in a bit more, "I'm certain you'd enjoy it too."

"No."

Smirking still the vampire moved in and licked the exposed neck, "Well. For now I'll play good." Pale fingers ran across the warm skin with hesitance, "It's been awhile since I had a human this close to me."

Keeping his thoughts to himself, Naruto didn't answer while he willed his cells to calm back down. Obviously it wasn't working as they became hotter than before as the fingers pressed against him more.

"What, no comeback?" Itachi chuckled under his breath before standing back up with his hand held out to Naruto who looked at it blankly. Slightly annoyed Itachi snatched Naruto's hand and pulled him from the bed. "We're going to get you something to eat."

The blond didn't answer as he waited for Itachi to lead them out the room but he didn't. Instead he looked questionably at the human, "What do you eat anyway?"

"…For real?"

"I haven't been human for a long time, Naruto. I've forgotten most of the human habits." Itachi started to walk and Naruto tried to keep up without wincing at the pain in his lower body. Itachi however noticed this and did the embarrassing act of picking him up.

"Hey!" the blond cried in shock.

"You're still in pain correct? It'll be better if you don't walk so much."

"How do you know that?" Naruto raised his eyebrow in question.

"I have had a few before you," was all the vampire said before walking out of the room.

Naruto was momentarily blown away as the speed made his head spin uncomfortably. He closed his eyes as he tried to not feel the air passing by but it was harder then calming his cells. When the wind died down he opened his eyes and looked in the small habitation around them.

"A garden?"

"Well yes. Konan is the newest in my family so she's still attached to human ways. She grows vegetables for amusement and the occasional human child she cares for."

"Human child?"

"Yes. She changed into a vampire to protect her children. They don't remember her as far as we can tell. They were too small to remember anything."

"Oh." Naruto was still as Itachi lowered him back on his feet and lead him to a bench,

"Do you need anything else?" Itachi's crimson eyes were glowing in the dim light from the sun; a devious glow in them.

"Nothing that you can offer." He felt like covering his mouth as he, unthinkingly, answered.

Tensing he prepared himself for the anger of the immortal but found his head being petted instead. "You are truly an entertaining creature…much more than the other human's I've had around." He paused in thought, "Then again. The other ones didn't talk back. They just cowered and did as told."

'Why wouldn't they? Obviously they were scared you'd kill them if they did anything to piss you off.' Naruto watched as Itachi grabbed a few apples from a branch.

As he blinked the apples fell in his lap and he felt as Itachi sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders, "Eat it. It'll do me no good if you died of malnutrition." Doing as told Naruto took an apple and bit into it, knowing it was better to eat rather than go hungry. The juice made him salivate and he realized how hungry he truly was. As he continued eating the sweet apple Itachi touched a lock of his hair and rubbed it between his fingers.

'Soft…"

"Is the apple any good?" the raven asked to keep conversation going.

"Mm. It's alright. Tastes good but I'm quite hungry." He smiled a bit, "Just tells you how hungry I am."

Itachi nodded a bit then stood up, "I'm going to get you something else to eat. You can't live off apples and other vegetation." He paused, "Well you could but I would rather you be a little strong. Just enough to be able to protect yourself efficiently."

"Ok. I'll stay here." Naruto looked back at his apple and finished eating the little bit that was still there. He placed it in his lap and grabbed the other one. It was then that he noticed the wristbands were glowing a slight red color. As he was about to ask about it a finger was on his lips,

"Just observe. Do not ask about it." Itachi's voice was heavy with the command. Shivering a bit he nodded and watched the immortal walk away.

"Don't go off with anyone, my little lamb."

The winds picked up and everything was still once more. Taking a deep breath Naruto relaxed and flushed a bit as his cells fired up again.

He was becoming addicted to the feeling…

'The feeling of desire…"

--

"Does it taste delicious Deidara-san?" Sasori's red hair was shinning in the lap light as he held the object in his hand. His cold eyes were watching as his new creation drank deeply from the young girl he had trapped. Her auburn hair was stained with caked blood as her empty eyes gazed into the real world.

Throwing the corpse down Deidara wiped his mouth in a daze. Walking over to his creation Sasori bent down and placed one hand on the strong shoulder, "Are you better now? Not as weak?"

"Yes.."

"Good. Now lets find somewhere to rest then we'll head toward my home."

"Yes. Sasori-sama."

--

Author's Note: Well I finally got around to putting up these last chapters. I've been working the past few days on this and I'm finally putting it online. Whoot! Hope you enjoyed and please review and give me feed back.

Hmmyaoi


	9. Note

Dear Readers,

In case you haven't noticed (I don't know how you haven't) I am relatively inactive. The reason, I've grown up. All these fanfictions I've been working on, I just don't have any inspiration to work on. I am sorry my dear readers, but I am going to be breaking a promise I made long ago.

I, HmmYaoi, have decided to put up my Naruto FanFictions for adoption.

Yes, you read right _adoption_. If you are interested in any, please contact me, otherwise I will be deleting them. I don't like doing this (I honestly feel like I'm punishing you all) so please adopt my stories. I will be giving the outlines I have for each story for the new author (just what I was planning) to do as they please with.

I am very sorry for doing this.

Please forgive me,

Vivlandi Basil

aka

HmmYaoi


End file.
